1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective helmet structure allowing for quickly release and bail-out of the helmet, when, for example, the umbilical cord is damaged, tangled, or cut. The present invention has been found to be particularly useful in the deep diving, hard helmet art, and hence will be discussed with particular reference thereto. However, the present invention is applicable to other types of helmet devices requiring sealing and umbilical cord attachments as well.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When an umbilical line is damaged, tangled or cut, there is a necessity for the diver whose mask is being supplied by the umbilical cord to release the mask. Without releasing the mask, the diver is at the mercy of the surface tenders and his gear. To reduce the likelihood of death or great injury to the diver, a releasable helmet structure with latches and positive seals have been developed in the present invention.
Several types of releasable diving helmets have been known and used before, and typical examples thereof in the hard helmet, diving art are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,534,408, issued Oct. 20, 1970, to T. B. Fifield; U.S. Pat. No. 3,505,677, issued Apr. 14, 1970 to Y. LeMasson, et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,556, issued Aug. 1, 1972 to B. B. Morgan. Examples of helmets having a seal between an inner hood and an outer helmet at facial portions thereof are shown in the LeMasson patent supra and U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,811, issued Mar. 28, 1967 to V. D. Iacono. Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,764, issued June 26, 1973, to I. B. Elstrom, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,413,972, issued Dec. 3, 1968, to C. L. Depping; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,569,451, issued Oct. 2, 1951 to J. Browne.
The Iacono device relates to a gas mask type of enclosure rather than a hard hat device.
The Elfstrom et al., Depping, and Browne devices, although being diving devices, also relate to soft helmet structure devices.
The Fifiend device is a heavy rigid shell device sealing at the neck which defines a relatively large sealed area creating buoyancy problems.
The LeMasson et al. device is also a hard helmeted device of a light construction but otherwise would be difficult in a bail-out situation, requiring that the helmet be flipped up against a vacuum, it would be additionally difficult to pull up the helmet because of the construction of the neck piece.
The Morgan device also fails to disclose an efficient method for umbilical cord failure release, requiring quick reaction in order to avoid facial squeeze because of the sealing arrangement.